The National Electric Code specifies that wiring be positioned a defined safe distance (11/4 inches-3.18 cm) from the nearest edge of the framing member. If such spacing can not be maintained, the wiring has to be protected by a 1/16 inch (1.59 mm) steel plate or sleeve. The purpose of the code requirement is to prevent fasteners driven into the face of the stud and used to secure wall board to the stud, for example, from piercing or otherwise damaging non-metallic cable or other wiring systems or methods. Such wiring normally runs along the side of the stud to a box or outlet and there may be a number of runs of such wiring. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide the proper organization and discipline for such wiring as well as the required spacing.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,185 to Rumbold et al. shows several forms of a sheet metal or wire clip which may be fastened to the side of a stud. The clips shown in such patent are sold under the trademark CADDY.RTM.. The sheet metal form is sold as the CJ6 clip while the wire form is sold as the CJ-4 clip. CADDY.RTM. is a registered trademark of Erico, Inc. of Solon, Ohio.
While such clips are very effective in establishing the proper discipline and spacing of the wire, both forms of clip may not grip the wire until they are closed. Both forms utilize an arm extending away from the side of the stud with a hinged arm which is locked over the wiring and the wiring is not usually gripped until the hinge arm is locked in place. The weight of the cables until gripped may place a strain on the electrical box termination. Also, the installer may wish to position or reposition the wiring during the installation process. To reposition the wiring with the clip disclosed in the Rumbold patent requires that the clips be opened and then reclosed. Although the Rumbold clips noted above provide a firm gripping pressure on the wiring or cabling, that pressure may vary depending upon the number of wiring or cable runs employed.
In addition to the above metallic clips, a number of plastic clips have been developed to provide wiring organization with respect to studs. Examples are the "Stak-It" cable stacker sold for furring strips and studs by the 3M Electrical Products Division of Austin, Tex. Both forms are sold as wire or cable stackers and simply comprise a rigid plastic device having a number of slots into which runs of cabling may be positioned for organization and spacing.
Another form of plastic clip is the clip sold under the trademark KWIK-KLIP by T-Plastech of Englewood, Colo. Such clip is designed to clip onto a cable run already stapled to the side of a stud and contain a set of spring fingers which open automatically to accept additional cables.
There accordingly is a need for a low cost cable clip which will space the cable according to code requirements and which will also at least lightly grip the cable when initially inserted, and firmly grip the cable when the clip is closed, all regardless of the number of cable runs used. There is also a need for such a clip which can readily be attached to wood or metal studs, and if the latter, which can be mounted in standard or punched holes in the stud web or side.